Kitchen Princess
by Halios Mililios
Summary: Miku wants to make the boy who saved her the best snack ever. Dunno how to expand here, but... Story was origanaly from 7starri303.
1. Miku and the Flan

_Hi! There! This story was origanaly(please tell me correst spelling) this story was made by 7starri303, but saddly couldn't complete it or something. But I adopted it (with his/her permission) to continue it! The next 3/4 chapter are NOT my work, they are taken from what Starri has done so far! So, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid._

**MIKU'S P.O.V**

"Hmmm….. this flan tastes like cherry….. It's Miki's."

I reached for the next one and tried it.

"This one's really sweet…. It's made by Aoki."

I tried the last one. It's so familiar…

"This one's easy," I said smiling. "It's Meiko Sensei's isn't it?"

The kids were amazed.

"Wow Miku onee-chan! Yes, yes, and yes! How did you know?"

I smiled. This is too easy…

"She must have a huge stomach to eat them all!" Rinto exclaimed.

_**FIVE MINUTES OF NOOGIES LATER…..**_

If you're wondering why there is so many kids, It's because we live in an orphanage called the "Lavander House" in Hokkaido.

My parents died in car accident a long time ago.

Only I survived.

But today, I am going to say goodbye.

"Onee chan! Do you really have to go to that school in Tokyo? Can't you stay?" Aoki asked, crying.

You see, I'm going to attend Vocaloid Academy.

"Everyone" Meiko said. "Miku chan is going to the school to fulfill her dream. We should be supporting her."

I smiled. Meiko was an old lady who adopted me when I was alone.

"What is Onee chan's dream?" Ihora asked, curious.

"Cooking." I said happily.

_When my parents died, I cried all the time._

'_Where's Mommy and Daddy? They're going to come back… right? _

_But one day, I walked by the river but I fell in . I couldn't see anything because of my tears. I could'nt swim either._

_I didn't bother to even try._

'_I'm going to meet Mommy and Daddy soon..'_

_Suddenly I felt someone grabbing my hand. I was pulled out by a boy._

"_Are you okay?"_

_I started crying even more._

"_Why did you save me? I could've went to heaven and meet my parents…_

_But, to make me stop crying, he gave me…._

"_Flan?"_

_I tried some._

"_It's yummy!" I exclaimed happily._

_He kissed my forehead. _

"_When you eat something good, you smile. That's why your parents didn't want you to die. So you could keep smiling."_

_I smiled for the first time that week._

"_I need to go." He said suddenly._

_I frowned. Already?_

"_But isn't this your snack?" I asked._

"_You can have it." He got up and started to leave._

"_Then… then next time… I'll make you the most delicious dessert in the world!" I yelled._

I'm not even sure if he heard me. But I'm still going to make my promise. Now all I have is this spoon he gave me.. But four months ago, I found out that Vocaloid Academy and the spoon had the same mark. So I studied hard to get in. The boy.. I don't even know him. But I'll find him and keep my promise.

_My Flan Prince._

_**DIVISOR**_

"I'm off!" I yelled happily.

"Good bye Onee chan!"

"Good luck!"

"What's with the outfit?"

"Pig."

"Find your Flan Prince!"

I smiled. I was really going to leave this place. I wonder what kind of academy it is… That's when I looked up and saw a beautiful rainbow across the sky.

I gasped.

It's unusual to see a rainbow around here..

I hope it means good luck.

_**DIVISOR**_

"We have arrived at Tokyo."

"Finally!" I yelled out jumping out of my seat.

Everyone in the subway stared at me.

"What's with her outfit?" some girls near me whispered to each other.

It's not THAT bad is it? I mean it's only Meiko sensei's old clothes.. really old….

OH.

"I'm sorry.." I sat back down blushing.

But how could I help it?

I'm going to be a famous chef, just like my parents.

'And I'm going to meet my prince..'

_**4 HOURS LATER..**_

"This is Vocaloid Academy? It's amazing! It's huge!" Well I've already gussed it would be like that.

Suddenly, a man walked over to me. "Please follow me" and carried my luggage.

We walked by a sign that said 'Girl's Dormitory.'

And that's when I saw my room.

"Miku Hatsune san, this is your room."

My first thought was, ' What is this, a palace? '

It has a television and everything!

"My first room ever!" I jumped on the bed laughing.

Who cared if that man thought I was crazy?

"Ahem." I sat up. " your classes start tomorrow. Please don't leave this room until the director gives you permission."

"Uh, yes sir!"

Then he left.

I looked out the window.

"The view is great too!"

…

'I want to go explore..' but the man said..

'I'll just leave for a bit.'

Then I jumped out of then window and climbed a tree.

"Hey, what..?" said a voice below me.

A boy with banana yellow hair with a banana t-shirt and banana…

'He's just like me and my leeks.. but I'm not wearing my leek shirt…'

Then I remembered I was wearing a dress and he could probably see my panti-

" Don't look!" I yelled out. But I lost my grip and fell on the boy.

Awkward..

He just stared at me..

"What…What are you doing you monkey?" and pushed me off.

"Eeek! I'm sorry!" 'That surprised me..'

"Len? Where are you?" a feminine voice called

The banana freak got up. "Aw crap, it's Rin.."

Then he ran off.

**LEN'S P.O.V**

I hid behind a building.

"If Rin finds out I was ditching school…. Anyways who was that monkey?"

Then that girl who fell on me was suddenly right next to me.

"What the-?" Ok, now I'm pretty sure this girl is not human.

Now that I had a better look at her, she was pretty cute with those pigtails.

"So, you're ditching class…Len. I'm Miku." She held out her hand, smiling.

I didn't shake it. "Go away monkey."

She pouted and put her hands on her hips. "My name is not monkey! In.. In fact, have you looked in a mirror you banana? I'm gonna eat you!" then she mouthed _RAWR._

I snickered " Real mature."

"Oh shut up."

I got serious. " Why aren't you in class?"

"I'm new. I'm lost." She said simply. She turned to me."Can you help me?"

**MKU'S POV**

" Hey, isn't this the kitchen?" Should I really trust this guy?

Len kept walking. "It's faster this way."

I nodded. He's actually nice..

Then, I smelled something. The scent was very familiar..

" I smell flan!" I said happily.

Len looked at me as if I ate a book. " What? I don't smell anything.."

" Oh, hey. There you are." A girl walked over to us. And she looked like…

Our one and only banana boy? Are they twins or something?

She noticed me.

"Hm? Who're you?"

"Uh.. Hi! I'm Miku."

"Hello. I'm Rin. Len's twin sister."

She turned to Len. "Where were you? And why aren't you in your uniform? We made flan today."

Len stared at me. Then he glared at Rin.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

She smiled. "I want you to try my flan!"

She handed him a plate.. but the flan looked…like anti-flan.

Len scowled. " Am I your royal taster or something?"

Rin rolled her eyes and said, " Urm YES!"

…

Well, Len seems offended…

He turned away. "No thanks. I really don't like sweets. And I'm not going to eat someone's failure."

Rin started to cry.

"Why am I so bad at cooking…"

Then a boy with blue hair stepped in and said " You should eat it."

Rin stopped crying. "Onii chan?"

'He's so cuuuuuuuute!'

Len turned away. "I don't want to eat it. And you should stay out of it."

The boy took the plate and held it out to Len.

My first thought was, ' Oh.. so that guy doesn't want to eat it either…'

"But I'm your brother."

Woah, Woah wha- what?

Brothers?

The cute guy sighed. " I heard your going to live at the academy. Dad was worri-"

Len slapped the plate out of his hands.

" Don't mention that freak! And stop treating me like a kid!"

The flan spilled on the ground.

I was angry. "What are you doing?" I glared at him and made sure he was scared.

Rin didn't seem to like to see her brothers fight. "Err, umm.. it was messed up anyways.. don't fight…"

Len only said, " It's only a flan.."

But to me, it was someone's hard work.

I glared at him. " Are you a kindergartener? Rin worked hard on it!"

I looked at Rin.

"I'll help you remake it."

"Uh… okay thanks?"

Then I glared at Len again.

"You better eat it this time Banana Boy!"

The blue haired dude seemed amused.

"Then I'll get the cooking class ready!"

_**DIVISOR**_

"Wahhh! It's Kaito sempai!"

Just as I thought. He's popular.

He went up to the students and said, " Can we borrow this place?"

The girls seemed crazy about him.

They said. " You bet Mr. student body president! Let's go!"

_**PIZZA (DIVISOR)**_

"Ah!"

Rin dropped an egg on the floor.

" I'm sorry.." she bent down and cleaned up the egg. " Flan is just so hard to make!"

" What? Flan is actually pretty easy! If you try hard, it'll actually be fun!"

She looked at me curiously.

I smiled. I loved teaching how to cook.

" C'mon! I'll show you! Flan is harder with egg, but softer with milk. And that flan from before, it didn't harden because there eas too much sugar."

She was surprised. " Really? I didn't know that."

" 20% egg ad 65 % milk and 15% sugar"

I mixed them together.

"There!" I said proudly. The perfect combination!

"Then, we should use this cup to put the flan in."

I held a teacup.

Rin looked at me as if I went a little weird.

"A teacup?"

"It'll look cute!"

We put the flan in.

"Then we put it on high heat. Then we make a wish."

I closed my eyes.

_Please come out good… I want to see the eater smile…_

Rin took off the lid.

" It's done!" She smiled. "I actually made it!"

Len took the cup from her and tried it.

" Hey.. not bad.." Then he smiled.

_Yes!_

I tried mine. It never gets old!

The boy with blue hair, whom I assume is Kaito, came up to me and asked who I was.

I smiled. "I'm Miku! I'm in class A!"

Everyone around me looked surprised.

"Class A? No way!"

" She's in the special class!"

Kaito smiled. " Oh so you'e the one with the Director's recommendation." He held my chin. " You have a cute smile."

Normally, I would've blushed, but I didn't feel anything.

"Um.. yeah..

Someone in the back cried "She stole my Kaito sempai!" (A/N GUESS WHO?)

Then he did something unpredictable.

He kissed my cheek.

" Welcome to Vocaloid Academy."

Then I blushed.

Len didn't seem to like it.

My crazy life started then.

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE**_

_So thanks for reading! And go ahead and review! And please check out 7starri303 for me! And by him/her, this was ment to be a Kaito X Miku fanfic, but was changed because it would be confusing. Anyway, See ya! (P.S. I'm 14. And call me Epsilon, 'cause my username here might be hard to spell lol)_


	2. Miku and the Tamaraslata

_Second chapter, trolala! Enjoy!_

_**MIKU'S P.O.V**_

I was day dreaming. About Kaito sempai. And brioche.

He said I had a cute smile! He's just like a prince! Maybe.. maybe he is!

"Miku? Miku…"

And he-

"Miku!"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh, what?"

The teacher was looking irritated at me.

"Introduce yourself." He pointed at the class.

"Oh! Um.. my name is Hatsune Miku.. I'm from Hokkaido. Nice to meet you!" I bowed.

"She stole my Kaito sempai!" **(A/N WHY U NO GUESS?)**

People started whispering.

" She's the one Kaito sempai kissed!"

" OMG I am sooo jealous."

"Ahem." Please take your seat next to Len.

Len, who was in the back drinking banana milk, spit took.

Where's a camera when you need it?

"Woah what? With monkey?" He said.

I walked up to him and smacked him with my bag.

"Ow! What is wrong with you monkey?" he yelled out.

I smacked him again. He did deserve it.

**DIVISOR BECAUSE LINES DON'T WORK!**

"What's your talent?"

I turned to see a girl with blond hair in a pony tail. She really looks like me..

"My talent?" I asked. What?

" Well.. you are in Class A right? Everyone has talent here."

"But, the most famous girl here is SeeU." A girl with silver hair said.

Just then, a girl with beautiful blue eyes and wavy blond hair came up to me.

I could only think – DAT HAIR.

She was really pretty!

"Wow! You're really preeeeeetty! You're like a model!" I said breathlessly.

"What are you saying?" the pony tailed girl said. "She IS a model."

She held up a magazine for me to see. I grabbed it and started to read.

"12 hours with teenage model SeeU. A girl's dream come true." I looked at SeeU. "That's amazing!"

She smiled at me. "Thanks!" She thought for a moment. "What's your talent?"

" Climbing, because she's a monkey." Said a voice behind me.

I turned around. Len was smiling, leaning on a wall, eating a banana.

..Next time, I'm bringing my leeks.

"What did you say? Then what's YOUR talent huh?" I asked irritated.

SeeU put her arms around him.

" Basketball right?"

Len stopped smiling. He released himself.

" I quitted it already." He turned away. " Please don't mention it."

He started walking away. " See ya monkey."

I glared at his back.

" My name is MIKU!" I started to wack him again.

Behind me, I heard whispers.

" She - - talent – all! – is just - - - Len! What a -."

I stopped and turned around.

And I saw SeeU looking sad.

Why?

_**LUNCH**_

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

It was lunch time, but everything was over 700 yen! I only have 100!

Oh well.. I guess I'll just have bread and milk..

After I bought it, I walked to an empty table and sat down. I was lonely.

I remembered Lavander House. I wish..

…

No! I have to find my prince! I took out the spoon he gave me. I'll never forget him..

"Miku!"

SeeU and her friends, whom I heard their names were Neru and Tei, came over to me holding their lunches.

" Are you alone? Wanna sit together?" SeeU asked.

But, I thought they didn't like me..

"SeeU, but she and Len…." Tei whispered to SeeU.

But she just ignored her and sat right next to me.

" Bread and milk?" She asked surprised.

" Uh, well you see.. I'm not really hungry…" I lied.

Hopefully they won't notice..

But luckiliy, she just nodded and opened her lunch box.

It was Tamaraslata.

My parents used to make those..

"Miku chan, can you hand me the water jar?" SeeU asked me.

"Sure." I reached for the jar, but then, my elbow hit her lunch and… it fell on her lap.

But I was sure it wasn't there before..

"Miku!" SeeU exclaimed shocked.

I wanted to avoid fighting but, before I could say I was sorry, Neru got up and accused me. And said,

" You did that on purpose right? You're just jealous!" and ran over to SeeU.

Tei did the same.

Just then, I saw SeeU smirk. Does that mean it was all set up?

Everyone in the cafeteria circled us.

"Hey! You have some nerve to dump that on the most popular girl here!" said a guy with glasses.

"What an idiot."

"Go back to Hokkaido!

SeeU stopped smirking. She seemed .. surprised…and sad?

I wanted to cry.

I looked at Len for help.

Unfortunately, he only seemed amused that this monkey was in trouble.

Why did I look at him in the first place?

I looked back at SeeU.

What will I do? I'm accused for something I didn't do..

Suddenly, Len grabbed a potato and tossed it at me.

I caught it in surprise..

"If you didn't really do it, then just remake it." He said plainly.

He's .. he's right. I am such an idiot!

"But," SeeU said " The person who made this s my uncle."

Murmurs filled the room.

"If it's her uncle then isn't he the chef for that 3 star resturaunt Cantina?"

Cantina.. how familiar..

…

That's it!

"I've been there before! I'll remake it!" I announced suddenly. Then I took off for the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I have to use the kitchen." I said to the cooks.

Everyone started to laugh.

"You're just a student-"

I gave them my super-ultra-mega-dounut-killing-glare-that-I-only-use-during-emergencies glare.

**DIVISOR FTW!**

Well, they left faster then last time.

I put on a teal apron that was by the door.

Then, I took out the potato Len threw at me and took a sniff.

I could never forget that smell and taste.

And the pink princess in the middle..

"Well," I said to myself. "Let's start!"

_30 minutes later_

There! I was almost done.

Len walked by me and saw my work.

I thought he was going to compliment me but instead he said,

"It's pink."

…

That jerk.

"Of course it's pink!" I said, angry. "It's a princess!"

Len looked at me as if I ate 2 books.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

I ignored him. Ignore ignore ignore..

"Now we need a tiara!" I announced.

Len probably thought I was a seriously crazy person now.

But he didn't say anything.

I walked over t a shelf and reached out for a jar.

"I'm pretty sure Cantina uses that crystal sea salt from England.."

But It was to high.

Luckily, someone reached out and grabbed it.

It was…

Kaito Sempai?

"You can remember all that?" he asked while handing it to me.

"Yeah.." I replied, blushing.

Forget about the kiss…

" I can never forget it." I added.

I walked over to the princess and sprinkled it with salt.

"Put on the tiara… and she's done!"

Len started to laugh. "SeeU is going to eat a pink girl?"

" Oh, shut up banana boy" I muttered rolling my eyes. I hope he heard that.

_Trolololol_ **DIVISOR**

_**LEN'S P.O.V**_

How did she know I loved bananas?

I mean, last time I only wore my banana shirt and banana shoes.. I also have my banana sweater and…

Woah, Rin's right.. I am obsessed.

Back to the point.

Miku gave the 'Princess' to SeeU.

She seemed uneasy.

SeeU's like my sister. But after that incident in middle school…

Anyways, SeeU tried it.

I expected her to say it was different, but, instead…

"It's.. it's exactly.."

She didn't have to finish.

"No way!" I yelled out.

It's impossible..

Kaito, my brother. **(CRYSTALYNA IS RIGHT. IT'S WEIRD! BUT WITH KAITO, IT'S THE ONLY WAY… XD) **took the plate and tried it.

"It's amazing." He said.

He didn't seem surprised at all.

That could mean...

"What are you planning? Miku is special so.. don't harm her!"

I can't let him hurt Miku. I don't know why. I just can't.

"Who knows?" he answered still chewing.

Who knows why I want to slug you right now?

Of course I didn't say that.

**HEY HEY YOU YOU I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! AVRIL FTW!**

**SeeU'S P.O.V**

"I cant believe she did that to the most popular girl here." Neru said.

"Is she an idiot?" Tei asked.

But I couldn't quite forget something.

_'Hey! You have some nerve to dump that on the most POPULAR girl here!'_

_'She's a model!'_

It's just for popularity huh?

I don't have REAL friends.

Well I do; Len and Kaito.

But I started to like Len more and more each day.

And in middle school, I confessed but was rejected.

_'I'm sorry but you're more like a sister to me.'_

Well.. a sister is more important than a girl friend right?

Even though I have friends, I want someone who I can act myself with.

Like a sister.

I think friends are more important than romance.

But I can't seem to get any.

Even though I tried to get over the rejection, I don't want to give him to the wrong person. And I admit I was a little mean to Miku. But I'm scared of her taking Len away. My parents were tooken away from me with their work.

But anyways I want someone to accept me famous or not.

**DIVISOR**

"So Len.."

Kaito wanted to have a little talk with Len.

"So when you said Miku is special, did you mean it?"

Len didn't like talking to him but he seemed fine now.

He nodded. "Yeah. She's special."

Kaito thought for a while and said,

"In what way?"

Len shook his head. "Everything. She changed me."

…

Is Len finally in love?

What does she have other girls don't have?" Kaito asked quietly.

Len thought for a minute.

"Well…For starters, She calls me Banana boy. And she doesn't mind hitting me. Plus she's not afraid to tell the world she hates 's also a monkey who knows how to cook and she doesn't stutter when I talk to her. And she thinks pink potatoes are princess. Oh, and she also thinks leeks have magical powers."

…

"No- Nothing else?" Kaito said, holding back a laugh.

"Nope." Len answered.

" Wait a minute. How does this change you?" Kaito asked.

"She made me realize how much I love bananas. I'm not afraid to announce it to the world." Len replied proudly.

…

"But can you not tell the kids in my class?" He asked quietly.

' I thought he was serious..' Kaito thought.

Just then, Miku entered.

"When on earth did I say that I thought leeks were magical?" she exclaimed.

"I'm going to get you for telling sempai!"

She took out a leek.

"You didn't have to tell me that leeks were magical..." Len muttered running away.

_**END CHAPTER 2**_

_Well, thanks for reading! I'm trying to figure out the next chapter, since I was given stuff for it, but I can't tell if that will be used for the 3rd chap, or I need to expand on it. LOL, anyway, it should come soon. I know, the last chapter came today as well, but hey, not like I have anything else to do today! _

_-Epsilon_


	3. Miku and the Baked Pie

_This is the last chapter that was already done, so next one will be of my work. Enjoy!_

MIKU'S POV

I held out the chestnut pie I baked out to the chef and bowed.

"…So please let me work here!" I said.

The chef didn't even give me a look.

"No. You're too young. Besides, we don't need help."

…Okay, back up, back up. Here's what's going on.

I baked a pie earlier and I wanted Len to try it. I figured I should try to befriend him.

"Pie? No thanks I don't feel eating." He sneezed. "Besides, I have a cold. Thanks but no thanks." He started to walk away. 

I wanted to yell at him. At least accept it! I was about to follow him but...

"Oh wow, so she IS after Len kun after all!"

"What a big faker." 

I groaned in my head. Those voices were probably Neru and Tei. No doubt.

Suddenly, tears were on my cheeks. I miss Hokkaido…NO!

I wiped the tears away and put on a determined look. I WILL find my flan prince. Everyone just wait. You'll all see.

I started running to the cafeteria. 

And that is why I'm here. I figured maybe this place is the nearest place I could go to see my flan prince. I thought I'll start working here and fulfill my dream too at the same time. But the main chef wouldn't even look at me. Lucky me.

I held out the pie to his face and gave him my puppy eyes look. "Then can you at least try this?"

"No." He walked away.

What is wrong with people here?

I sat down on a nearby bench and sighed. I really miss Hokk-

Someone sat next to me. I turned. It was DAT HAIR. 

"SeeU?" I asked surprised. Doesn't she hate me?

To my surprise, she smiled. "Hello Miku." She looked at the pie. "Wow, that looks yummy. That chef is an idiot."

I was surprised…again. "How did you know?"

SeeU shrugged. "I happened to be around at the moment. Plus, you were yelling 'EAT MY FOOD!'"

Woah, I was really desperate. I blushed in embarrassment.

"But you know," she said leaning on the bench. "There is another cafeteria called VOCALOID DINER on the west side. It's not so far."

I perked up instantly.

"Really? Where?" I exclaimed regaining hope. Wait, didn't she just tell me?

"One the west-"

I took off with the pie in my hands. I WILL get accepted this time. I know it.

"Ow, ow…These bushes are killing me!"

Why isn't there a road here or something?

That's when I saw it. Vocaloid Diner. And it was…

Worn out.

What the…

And of course, the road had to be on the opposite side of where I was going.

I walked up and opened the door. Who knows? Maybe it'll look better inside than out…But no. when I opened it, it was still worn out.

I walked around. THIS place is the diner? But no one is here...

There were a few tables, chairs, and other items in boxes. Oh, and a kitchen. I walked around for a bit. How could this place be so empty?

"Eh? Who's there?"

I nearly jumped 4 feet in the air. This place has humans?

Behind one of the chairs, there was a man with silver hair and red eyes. He was smoking cigarette. He sort of looked like... Len?

I shook my head, trying to erase the thoughts.

The man glared at me. "What do you want?"

I shuffled back. How can I work in a place like this?

I stopped shuffling. But it's the only cafeteria left and my prince...

I put on a determined look. I WILL work here.

"Please accept this!" I held out my pie to him.

One of his eyebrows raised. "Another confession?"

What? I gave him a weird look. Who would confess to him? I mean.. not in a mean way...

"Um.." I started. " I meant please let me work here! I really, really, want to..." I finished.

He gave me a bored look. Then he sat down on a nearby chair. "You need the director's permission to work, you know."

"I'll get it later!" I yelled out. I shoved the pie to him and bowed. " So please..."

He seemed to consider for a bit.

"Fine." He said.

I smiled, really happily. "Thank you~!"

"But first..." he set the pie on the table.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Haha! A cliffy! Aren't those awsome? To be honest, I HATE HATE HATE those. But still, everyone else does it, so, eh, why not? Anyway, I will start my writing next chapter, so ya. Well, I hope you enfoy it!_

_Epsilon: Why am I not in it yet?_

_Halios (me): Wait your turn._

_Upsilon: Epsilon has a point. We should be in it!_

_Epsilon: Ya, what she said._

_Halios: Shut up guys. You'll get your own story someday._

_Upsilon: Retard._

_Halios: *Thats what she said* Well, please review!_

_Everyone: Bye-bye!_


End file.
